ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack of the Drones
Attack of the Drones is the second episode of Ben 10: Biomniverse. Created on April 20, 2014. Previous Episode: Even More Things Change Next Episode: Origin of the Mutated Species Plot Vilgaxia is shown as a being flies through space towards it, eventually entering its atmosphere and crashing to the ground, causing many civilians to gather around. (Invader): Hello, I wish to speak to your leader. Crowd murmurs and one Chimera Sui Generis male stumbles forward. (Male): Umm, sorry, but we cannot do that. (Invader): And why not? (Male): We don’t have a leader. We used to, but now that he left, we have a utopian society run by no one. (Invader): Tell me, what is your name? (Male): Zordax, sir. (Invader): Well Zordax, I do believe things will change around here. (Zordax): And why is that? (Invader): Because, your leader has returned. (He steps out of the shadows and reveals himself as Vilgax) (Vilgax): And we have much to do, my people, to prepare for a final battle against Ben Tennyson! (Theme song.) Ben and Grandpa Max arrive back at the Plumbers’ Base greeted by Rook. (Rook): Ben and Magister Tennyson, it is good to see that you have both returned home safely. (Ben): We went to the woods for an hour. (crosses his arms, revealing the Biomnitrix) No biggy. (Rook): Wha? Is that a new Omnitrix? (Kodek, Molly Gunther, Hobble, and an unnamed male Human Plumber gather around them.) (Grandpa Max): Ben! I told you, keep this discreet! (looks at the other 5) As for the rest of you, no one is to spread rumors of any kind about this or… (Molly Gunther): Sorry, just tweeted about it. Everyone loves it, Ben. Ben sticks his tongue out at Grandpa Max. (Grandpa Max): You’re fired. (Molly Gunther): What!? But… (Ben): Whoa! Grandpa! She only tweeted! (Grandpa Max): She disobeyed a direct order. And I’m a little pissed off to Anur Transyl right now about the whole Duo-mnitrix thing. (Ben): Biomnitrix! And you can’t be that harsh about- (Grandpa Max): You have done enough today, Benjamin! (looks at Molly Gunther) Pack your bags, sweetheart. Molly Gunther grunts and walks away. (Kodek): What the heck, Tennyson? She was my best field agent! (Grandpa Max): You want to be fired as well? (Kodek shakes his head) (Hobble): And I was just about to put the moves on her… (Ben): (looks at Hobble) You’ve given up on Charmcaster already? (Hobble): Yup, but now I guess I’m done for in love… (Rook): Who will take her place? The Alpha Squad has to have 4 members at a time, no more and no less! (Grandpa Max): Well then, you take her place, Rook. (Rook): Really!? It would be an honor sir, but what about Ben then? ...Hah, that’s kind of a joke. “Ben then.” (Grandpa Max): (sarcastically) Ha ha. And I’m mad at Ben right now so from now on you receive no Plumber support from anyone! Now leave too! (Ben): But where will I live? (Grandpa Max): You live at your parents’ home. (Ben): Nope. They mysteriously disappeared to advance the plot of the tenth episode. (Grandpa Max): Huh. Anyways… you figure it out! Scene changes to the Chimera Sui Generis crowd confronting Vilgax. (Vilgax): What do you mean I’m getting kicked out!? (Zordax): Nothing personal, but we like our life now. We don’t want you. (Vilgax): I’m afraid you no longer have a choice. I have power beyond all of your capacities to even comprehend. You cannot defeat me, and I can easily kill all of you. Ergo, I win. (smiles evilly) (Zordax): Yeah, about that… Fire at will! A large cannon is drawn from the crowd and fires at Vilgax. (Vilgax): (gets hit) Gah! What did you do? I feel weak… (Zordax): We were prepared for this day, this is one of the hundreds of cannons we have stationed around the planet in case you returned. All your extra powers are gone. You are now one of us, and I alone can easily defeat you if I wanted to. (Vilgax): No! Please! I just escaped the Plumbers taking me to Incarceron and the Incurseans trying to kill me! Where am I supposed to go? (Zordax): Anywhere but here. (Vilgax): Fine, but you made me do this. I do have something over you at least, Zordax. Experience! (kicks Zordax and makes him fly back into the crowd as he runs away) (Zordax): (getting up) Stop him! (crowd chases after Vilgax) Scene changes to Rook shooting his Proto-Tool at Ben targets. (Rook): Magister, remind me again why I am doing this. (Grandpa Max): Every Plumber has to stay well trained. (Rook): Yes, I understand, but why am I shooting at your grandson. (Grandpa Max): I’m a little mad right now. Ben as ChamAlien is shown on the ceiling watching this. (ChamAlien): Dang, maybe this Biomnitrix was a bad idea. Then again, I probably would not use ChamAlien again! (He times out suddenly and falls to the floor with a loud thud behind Grandpa Max.) I spoke too soon. (Grandpa Max): (looks back) Security Breach! Lockdown! I repeat, do not let Ben Tennyson escape! (Ben): Aw, come on! I’ve got to stop thinking out loud. (Vilgax drones pop up and start firing at Ben) Whoa! Vilgax’s old drones? I wondered what happened to those. And Grandpa, I’m your grandson, have a heart! (Grandpa Max): No mercy! (Ben): Son of a Walkatrout! (times out) (Ben): Uh-oh. Come on, work Biomnitrix! (looks at the one on his left arm) Give me XLR8! (transforms right) (XLR8): Alright! It doesn’t need to recharge! And I can choose who I want! It needs master control though… (drones almost hit him) Whoa! Time to go! (runs away) (Grandpa Max): Alpha Team! Go after him! (Rook): Magister! Are you sure that it is wise to- (Grandpa Max): That’s an order! (Kodek): Let’s move! And remember, the drones are on our side! (Hobble): If you say so… (looks at one nervously) (XLR8): (arrives at the main elevator) Okay! Now, to bust inside with speed and- (times out) (Ben): Grr! Fine! Give me someone who can break in! But not with strength, that makes a dent! Maybe Chromastone! (He transforms into Diamondhead.) (Diamondhead): …or Diamondhead. Same thing, really. Actually, I’m not sure how that works anymore. If I burst open my chest, do I get Chromastone or something? (Rook): (shows up with Alpha Squad and drones) Ben! Don’t make me do this! (Diamondhead): Then don’t! My grandpa’s being a jerk! (tries to pull open his chest) Come on! Give me Chromastone and his light power! (Rook): Forgive me. (Kodek): No, forgive me! I’m in charge here. Fire! (drones fire at Ben) (Hobble): (ducking laser fire) That was close! (Kodek): Actually, yeah… (laser hits him in the chest, knocking him unconscious) (Rook): Huh? What’s happening? (laser knocks him, Hobble, and other guy out) (Diamondhead): They’re from Vilgax, what’d you expect? (tugs on chest again) Come on! I can’t deflect lasers with Diamondhead! There are too many! Chromastone can shoot these guys with energy rays or whatever he does… and he can fly! Then again, I can just time out and try again… (tugs chest open as blast of light surges from him) The drones are all deactivated by the bright light emanating from Ben. (Ultimate Diamondhead): Ultimate Diamondhead! (silence for a minute) Huh. Didn’t know he had an ultimate. Then again, Eon said there would be new ones… Ah well. Time to go! (He flies through the roof, shooting a light beam to burst through, and lands outside before timing out.) (Ben): Whew! Now where am I going to go? (Voice): Need a lift? (Gwen comes and shows her hand) (Ben): Gwen! (stretches arms out for a hug) Boy am I glad to see you! (Gwen): (looks at the Biomnitrix) What happened to the… (Ben): Long story! Can you teleport us out of here. The Plumbers are after me. (Gwen gives him another questioning look) Another long story. Let’s just go! (They leave) Scene changes to a secret room. (Grandpa Max): I couldn’t stop him, but I’ll find him again. Thanks for lending me your drones. (Vilgax): No problem, old foe. Can you believe they renamed my planet Murray again? That was the old name before I ruled! Whatever, if my people won’t help me, I know you will after the deal we made. (Grandpa Max): Why not just finish me off then too? Why make me seem like the Drone Master, knocking out my own Plumbers? You have superpowers now, right? You don’t need the Plumbers and this elaborate scheme! (Vilgax): Oh, but I do. And you’re sure no one knows what has happened to the Plumbers, right? (Grandpa Max): Of course not, put ‘er there, new ally. (hugs Vilgax and starts to whisper) (Grandpa Max): Hail Vilgaxia. (does a Nazi-style salute) Vilgax laughs as the episode ends. (Note: The title of this episode refers to the Star Wars: Episode II, Attack of the Clones .) Characters Good Guys: *Ben *Gwen *Alpha Squad **Hobble **Molly Gunther (leaves team) **Kodek **Unnamed human male **Rook (joins team) Zordax (first appearance) Aliens Used: *ChamAlien (first re-appearance) *XLR8 *Diamondhead *Ultimate Diamondhead (first appearance) Villains: *Drones *Vilgax *Grandpa Max *Eon (mentioned) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1